A New Awakening
by Rydel
Summary: This is my first posted fanfic, as of right now its rated teen for some language and gore but later chapters will be rated mature for strong sexual content, even more gore and some language. this is about Danny and the spirit that dwells with in him.


A New Awakening

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

By: Jim Sastre

Day and night, life and death, ying and yang these are things that exist everywhere in this world, yet when boundaries are crossed what could happen, and if these thing exist in this world what about the next?

Our story is about a 14 year old boy named Danny Fenton, an average teenager with two average friends, Tucker (Tuck, Tuckerino, Tuckster) Folly and Samantha (Sam) Manson. Tuck is a girl loving techno geek and Sam is an ultra recyclo vegetarian Goth girl who happens to be super rich. He also has a somewhat regular family that includes his ghost hunting mother and father Jack and Maggie and his over achiever (so he calls her) sister Jasmine (or Jazz). He goes to a pretty simple school called Casper High, has a normal teacher (MR. Lancer), the usual bully (Dash Baxter) and a snobby crush (Paullina). Yet what fun would this boy's life be, if it were just average, I mean that wouldn't make for much of a story now would it. You see this boy was just average, that is until his fourteenth birthday when he accidentally activated a machine his parents were working and deemed "broken". The machine was a portal between this world and the next and Danny, being curious to the reasons why his parent's machine didn't work decided to take a look for him self. Once in side he slipped, his hand accidentally pressing something, this something is what would change his life, forever. At first there was a great flash then nothing, he awoke several hours later in a daze only to soon discover he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes also the ability to ghost through walls disappear and fly. Scared of what his family would think or do he told the only other people he could trust, his friends. From then on he and his friends began to capture and return escaping ghost from the ghost zone yet one with great powers can not use such powers as him self, no he must find a way to protect the ones he loves, so he became the hero, Danny Phantom.

The tale of young Danny is that of a halfa, a half ghost half human hybrid with many unique powers; these "abilities" include, going intangible (Ghosting through solid objects), flight, firing ecto plasmic green energy blast from his hands and since when other ghost are around by the sight of his breath.. Since ghost can be tricky to capture and return to their realm, Danny in lists the help of his friends and his parent's once broken ghost holding device or "The Fenton Thermos" to capture and return ghosts. This thermos allows any of the three to capture a weakened ghost/s and return them easily to the ghost realm. Through his bouts he has fought, captured and returned many a ghost, yet one in particular has yet to be defeated by Danny and to top it off he knows Danny's secrete. This enemy is different from any other opponent he has faced because he, is a ghost hybrid, the second his parents accidentally created. His name, Vlad Masters a 38-year-old billionaire who has used his powers for self gain for the past 20 years. He tried to make Danny renounce his father with the temptation of power, he promised to teach all the tricks Danny didn't know, yet Danny refused. Vald did not destroy Danny that day do to the fact that before he could Danny would reveal there secrets, ruining them both. Danny has learned through Vald that he is only scratching the surface of his ghost powers and has yet to fully grasp his destiny. Yet aside from Vald, Sam and Tuck two others knows of Danny's secrete. Jazz (His sister) discovered Danny's secrete by chasing after him during a conflict and witnessing him transform or "Going Ghost" as Danny calls it, she has yet to let Danny know she found out. Second is a collector of rare thing, the hunter Skullker, yet this villain does not care. Yes, his life is normal and he lives it one day and ghost at a time.

Our story begins with a now 15 year Sophomore, Danny Fenton returning to school from his summer vacation and meeting up with his friends at the park, Sam and Tuck joined Danny on his way to there new school year .

Danny: Hay guys, great to see you again, so how where your summers.

He said as the three met in a group hug.

Tucker: Boring, I had to spend three months with my jock cousins in New York and they made it even worse by breaking both my PDA's, with in the first week! I still had six payments left on them and to top it off I didn't see one apple while I was there!

Sam and Danny exchanged confused looks as they busted out laughing.

Danny: Ha ha, any way, back to summer tales, Sam how as yours?

Sam: Just as bad, I never new Mauii I mean Missouri could suck so much.

She said stumbling over her words catching her self, not wanting to let Danny know she was stickin rich.

Sam: I mean really the people there where way to perky and dimwitted, but life goes on how bout you Danny?

Danny was aw struck at Sam's newly enhanced beauty, her now fuller, um, body.

Sam: Ah hello, Danny are you there?

Danny: OH! Ya, even worse, all I did was fight ghosts and do chores. I mean really do you know how many times I had to kick the crap out of the Box Ghost and get my butt handed to me by Skullker and Valerie? More then I would have like to, believe me.

A silence swept over the three, yet it was soon replaced by uncontrollable laughter as they entered their new life as tenth graders. Their day went by pretty normal well normal for them at least. First it was "The Box Ghost" then the lunch lady from hell (Literally) and then the worst of them all, there teacher/principle Mr. Lancer and that was one fight even Danny couldn't win.

Danny: I don't believe this! I'm back one day and already I got a detention! What is with him?

Sam: Is probably his inability to cope with the fact that he's ageing alone and will die that way.

This time the odd stare was placed on Sam.

Tucker: Right. Or it could be the fact he hates you.

Danny: Ya, sorry Sam but I'll have to go with tucker on this one and to top it off the detention is two hours long and on Friday, what else could go wrong.

Yet before any one could answer a multitude of explosions rocked the ground.

Danny: You know, "sigh" I really got stop sayin that.

Tucker: Big time.

Sam: Well no rest for the weary, we better get moving.

Danny: Right.

The three rushed off on their motor scooters not wanting to draw attention to them by following a flying ghost boy to a disaster. The three arrived to find nothing except smoke and major property damage.

Tucker: I don't get it, where are the ghosts?

Danny: I don't know, and my ghost breath isn't reacting.

Tucker: Maybe a ghost didn't do all this.

Sam and Danny exchanged confused looks again before scanning the area.

Sam: Ya, and maybe your jock cousins beat out what little brain cells you had left.

Tucker: Ya that could, HA!

Danny: Enough, lets just split up and search this place, and call me if you find any thing.

Sam/Tuck: Right

The three split up, each searching high and low yet finding nothing except a lot of future insurance fraud.

Sam (talking to her self): This is a waste of time, there's nothing here, well I better give Danny and Tuck a call to see if they found any thing.

As Sam begins to dial her cell a dark figure streaks behind her, she turns to see what it was yet found nothing. Shrugging it off she sped dials Danny's number

"RING""RING"

Danny soon answered.

Danny: Hay Sam, Find any thing?

Sam: No, nothing just a big mess

SWISH

Sam: Hold on I think I saw something

Sam began to wonder down an ally searching for what she saw. Slowly she creep's down the ally soon reaching the end, their she finds nothing but some trashcans, some trash and a card board box.

Sam: Well there's nothing here I, agh!

Sam shrieked as she fell to the ground

Danny: Sam, SAM ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!

Sam: Ya Danny I'm fine, it was just a puppy.

She giggled as the small pup licked her face.

Danny: Well, I guess what ever did this is gone now, so lets head back to my place.

Sam: Sure, no since wasting time here, wait, what the aghhhhhhhh!

She yelled as the small puppy transformed into a giant white werewolf instantly slapping the phone out of her hand.

Danny: Sam, SAM WHATS WRONG!

SAM: DANNY HELP! IT'S, IT'S A WOLF AGAIN!

His mind instantly reverting back to the time a ghost wolf first attacked her.

Her pleas screamed towards the direction of where the phone landed, yet soon the line went dead.

Danny: SAM! SAM! Damn better hurry, I GOIN GHOST!

He shouted as two blue circles surrounded his waist soon traveling up and down his body. A sudden flash and the clumsy Danny Fenton is gone, in his place now stood the heroic Danny Phantom.

Danny took of into the air as fast as he could, as he flew he called Tucked to tell him where to head. Danny arrived just as the werewolf was about to strike; quickly he ghosted through the wall at Sam's back, reaching her just in the nic of time. Just as the wolfs claws come down Danny turned Sam intangible and ghosted her back through the wall.

Sam: Danny

Danny: No need to thank me Sam, its what I do

He said smugly, cutting her off

Sam: Thank you? I was going to say what took you!

Danny's high horse quickly toppled.

Danny: Gee, how nice of you, now if you will excuse me I have to play animal control.

Danny, flying off, back towards the wolf just as Tucker arrived.

Tucker: Hay, where's Danny goin?

Sam: He's going to take care of Skippy.

Tucker, already confused began again.

Tuck: Skippy, what the hell's a Skippy?

Sam: A giant, hungry, white werewolf, now shouldn't you be helping Danny or something?

Tuck: Ya I just remembered I, gotta, do, a thing bye.

He shouted running of leaving Sam to bare his burden not wanting to tell her he was afraid of wolves, not that she didn't already gather that.

Sam: COWARD!

She yelled at the now long gone Tuck.

Sam: Fine, as usual I'll be the brave one.

Sam soon took off towards the new battle zone, or of what used to be downtown.

She arrived just as Danny's face was about to become kibbles 'n bits.

Sam: YO WOLFY, PLAY DEAD!

She smirked firing off a round from the thermos, yet before the blast could hit its intended target the wolf hastily dodged.

Wolf: Foolish girl, you pathetic human toys won't work on me.

He smirked with out even moving his muzzles.

Sam/Danny: Wait, you can talk?

All the beast did was smile revealing is razor sharp fangs, then with out warning took of towards Sam, teeth bared, claws extended, both ready to tare through her like paper.

Danny: NOOOO!

At this point another one Danny's dormant powers awakened, this newfound ability swept over him without warning. A green flash ignited from his palm an shot towards the wolf just as it was about to strike yet it passed the beast and struck Sam instead. The wolfs claw's crashed down her at the exact moment she was struck. As both happened a thick gray dust filled the air around the beasts arm and his target.

Wolf: You see mortal, your powers are so week you cant even hit your target!

He boasted as Danny dropped to his knees in shock. At that point something in side Danny snapped, rushing over him taking full control of his body. Minutes passed, Danny still on his knees, soon he began to laugh then rise.

Wolf: What do you find amusing half-breed, do you enjoy the fact your friend is dead?

Danny began to speak, yet in a darker more evil tone of voice.

Danny: You stupid mutt.

Wolf: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Danny: I called you what you are, and I'm not laughing at her death I'm laughing at you and your stupidity. I mean really do you honestly think I would miss that badly? Well if so look again.

The wolf turned back to see what the boy was talking about and what he had really hit, what he saw shocked him. His claws were not stuck in some mortal girls flesh yet his claws weren't even there all that remained was a stump against a green dome surrounding a now fainted mortal.

The wolf enraged turned back to Danny.

Wolf: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAND YOU SCUM.

Danny: Now now, you know the old saying. Touch it and you'll be pullin back a stump.

Wolf: WHY, YOU, DIE!

The wolf consumed in rage charged the now hovering Danny, yet the boy didn't even flinch. The beast attacked with his still usable arm and both legs at lighting fast speeds, connecting with each blow. Yet despite all his efforts, the attacks nothing they didn't even phase Danny.

Danny: Come on, you were all big and bad when you were trying to kill Sam, so now why are you struggling so much, with but a lowly half breed freak?

Wolf: I SHALL TEAR THE GHOST FROM YOUR HIDE WEAKLING,AND FEAST ON FEAST ON WHAT EVERS LEFT!

Danny: That's gonna be pretty hard to do,

Danny ended his foes attack with but a swift grab to his throat. Lifting him with ease with but one arm, bring the now struggling tyrant level with himself.

Danny: WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!

Yes, Danny made the ultimate threat one could make to a ghost, a second death. You see in life one goes from creation (Being born) to death. Now if the person has yet to fulfill something on earth or is cursed the person shall become a ghost and remain in limbo until they have fulfilled what is needed to be done. After this they descend either into heaven or hell. Yet if one is destroyed while in limbo by another ghost, person or halfa there soul shall be destroyed and their existence will cease, no longer existing in any realm. This is the most painful of outcome because a soul doesn't just disappear, no; it is picked apart little by little until it is no more. And even though you are dead the pain is beyond any thing you can imagine.

Danny raised his right hand still grasping the wolf with his left. Extended his fingers completely outwards forming a knife like look as a thin layer of green energy formed around his wrist, moving its way upwards to the end of his fingertips. Danny again smiled an evil glare, yet just as he was about to strike the power overwhelming Danny dispersed, returning him back to his normal self. This being the case he could not hold the wolf any longer nor himself for that matter and fell to the ground at the wolfs feet, the wolf poised to retaliate. At this point Sam was just waking up, the sight of this brought her back to her senses, quickly she searched for the thermos, soon finding it she aimed and fired once again.

Sam: YO, DODGE THIS!

She screamed as the blast flew from the item, striking the wolf in his back, slowly sucking him into its confines. Throwing the smoking cylinder to the side she rushed to Danny's side, at this point Tucker was running back fully dressed in every ghost weapon he could sneak out of Danny's house.

Tucker: Ok, I'm back and I've brought some back, what, happen to Danny?

By now Sam was at Danny's side with his head in her lap, stroking his hair crying slightly.

Sam: I don't know I blocked out when the ghost attacked and when I woke up Danny was like this with wolf boy hovering over him.

Tuck: Ya and?

Sam: AND, and what? I sucked the damn thing up and that's it. No hurry! We gotta get him some help before another ghost shows up and attacks us.

The two carried the now normal form Danny back to his place. Running for several blocks trying to avoid on lookers, they soon arrived at Danny's house. Sneaking in to Danny's, some how getting past his parents and Jazz with out being spotted, making there way to his room, slamming the door behind them just as jazz was approaching.

Jazz: Hay you guys, is every thing ok?

Tucker: Ah, Ya. Just fine.

Sam: Where just doing, some, home work, ya.

They shouted through the door at Jazz, by now Jazz knew something was up. She knew no one gave homework on the first day not even Mr. Lancer, but she had a feeling she knew what was up and decided to let it go.

Tucker: "sigh" That's was close.

Sam: Too close, listen go to the bathroom and get some medical stuff., ok Then stand guard outside the door.

Tuck: Sure, but what are you gonna do?

Sam: I'm going to treat whatever wounds he might have.

Tuck: o, k, but shouldn't I maybe do that cause, you know?

Sam: Sure, why not? But one thing, do you know how to stitch up a wound, how bout treating a concussion, well, do you, I didn't think so, now go!

Tucker, in fear for his life rushed off towards the bathroom to retrieved the items,

Sam on the other hand began the task of removing Danny's cloths. This was something that she really didn't want to do, yet somewhere, deep inside her mind, something wanted to. She had him stripped down to his red poka-doted boxers an began scanning his body, searching for wounds or other problems. All the while her face, turning a million different shades of red. Tucker soon returned with the bandages and peroxide yet he soon dropped it all as he came in on Sam staring at a half naked Danny.

Tucker: SAM WHAT THE HELL?

A now completely caught of guard and embarrassed Sam turned quickly around to try and explain.

Sam: Wa, what it had to be done! But it's weird.

Tucker: You ain't kiddin!

Sam: No not that! When we were dragging him here he was covered in slashes and bruises but now, he's fine, not even a hair out of place.

Tucker: Ya, well aside from every thing else that is pretty weird, well, for Danny that is.

Sam: Ya, hay aren't you supposed to be playing guard or some thing?

Tucker: Why you wanna have another fake out-make out with him?

He said sarcastically with a devilish smile creeping over his face.

Sam on the other hand wasn't as happy. The only thing Tucker could remember after that was flying out of Danny's room and down his stairs, landing on and crushing his PDA.

Tucker: HA, I STILL HAD 5 PAYMENTS LEFT ON THAT!

All he got in response was the slamming of Danny's door

Jazz: Opened your mouth again didn't you Tuck?

Tuck: Grumble!

Back in Danny's room Sam was still "Examining" Danny's still unconscious body.

Inside her mind

Sub consciousness: You know you shouldn't be doing this.

Inner child: This is gross

Other: You know, I wonder ho big his

Consciousness/Child: SHUT IT!

Back in realty Danny was beginning to awake.

Danny: Agh, what happened, and why am I naked!

He Simi yelled as he tried to cover himself.

Sam: You got knocked out while fighting wolf boy and your **half **naked because you looked injured.

Danny: Oh, Hay wait how are you alive, the last thing I remember was blasting you by accident!

Danny asked in a somewhat scared and concerned way.

Sam: Don't worry Danny, you didn't blast me you shielded me, you saved my life, thank you.

She said placing her hand on Danny's, the two quickly realizing what was happening removed their hands and began to blush.

Sam: Well you better get dressed before your parents or Jazz walks in on us like this

Danny: Ya, wouldn't that be strange.

Danny soon got dressed and walked down stairs to meet back up with his friends.

Danny: Well since you guys left your rides back the center of down town how bout I give you two a lift ghost style.

Tucker: Awesome!

Sam: Sure!

Going ghost, the three took to the air, their first stop was Tuck's. Dropping him off Danny and Sam continued to her house, all the while Sam and Danny sneaking peeks at one another. The two soon arrived at her house landing in front of her third story room on the fire escape.

Sam: Thanks for the lift Danny.

Danny: Danny Phantoms ghost taxi at your service.

She laughed softly.

Danny: Hay Sam.

Sam: Ya.

Danny: Well I just wanted to say, I'm, I'm glad, what I mean is I don't know what I would of done if I had actually hurt. I'm really glad you're all right.

Danny said, rapping his arms around her in relief as she began to blush.

Sam: Danny its ok, I mean I you hadn't done what you did, I'd you'd be hugging a corps. So it I who should be glad

She said returning the hug, the two soon separated as Danny flew off, Sam's head racked with emotions and questions. Danny soon arrived back home and began to walk down to the basement when an odd feeling swept over him, the feeling like something was hovering over him something evil.

Danny: Whata ya want Jazz?

Jazz: Oh nothing, just a little curios.

Danny: About what?

He said flatly.

Jazz: About what was happening between you and Sam while you two were alone in your room?

Danny: Oh just shut up!

Jazz: Ok, ok, just don't go making me an aunt, all right little brother.

Danny: Shut up Jazz, where just friends!

Jazz: Sure…..

A now infuriated Danny made his way down to the basement to deposit the newly captured wolf. He made his was passed his parents who didn't even realize he was there and easily sent the ghost back to his realm. Noticing the time, he slowly made his way back up to his room. Lying in his bed he further thought of the mistake he almost made and what happened after he supposedly blasted Sam. He soon drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of things to calm his mind yet no such delight was given to him.

In his dream: "What's happening to me?" he asked himself as he ran through what seemed to be a never ending dark maze, all the while seemingly being chased by some dark figure. He seemed to run for an eternity until he unbelievably he reached the end, there he was both delighter and shocked to see Sam standing in his way. "Sam, what, what are you doing here?" all she did was glare back. "Sam, are you alright?" HE asked in concern awaiting an answer, soon getting one. "No Danny I'm not, because of you I almost died today, I thought you said you would protect me?" "But Sam I" "NO Danny! No more of your excuses! I'm tired of putting my life on the line just to help you and your freaky life, we are through! Those words ripped through Danny like rusty dagger as she turned and began to walk away. "Sam No, Wait!" His words falling on death era he began to chase after her yet was cut short as a perturbed looking Tucker blocked his path. "Tucker what are you?" "Ya wouldn't you like to know1", "Ya actually I would! Why are.". He was cut off. "OH of course its always gotta be about you, always being the hero, the center of attention! While I'm stuck to play you lacky, your side kick, well no more I'm through with this crap, and you!". Once again another one of his friends began to seemingly walk out of his life, yet before he could give chase, Jazz had appeared in front of him. blocking his way once again. "Oh great are you here to tell me how I suck too?" "No, I'm here to help you little brother but you wont let me, please, let me help you." "YA, and how could you help me?" He said, not knowing why he had actually said that. "Jazz I." His words, halted as she began to seemingly drift away into the shadows. "Jazz wait!" He called as she turned back, for once actually listening to him "I." his words were once again cut short, but this time by a massive explosion. To his utter shock the blast was from Jazz, something had hit her and he automatically new what, hovering above Jazz's now motionless body was Vlad Masters, the worst kind of scum. "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!" "Nothing you haven't already have done your self, freak boy." he said in his twisted tone. "YOU'LL AY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A " stopped short by a seconded blast this time hitting him, sending him flying back as Vald and his motionless sister began to drift off, back into the darkness. "JAZZ! NOOO!"

Tears swelling in his eyes, he had fallen, all alone on his knees he sat motionless, he sat, defeated. Yet when he thought it was all over two more figures began to appear. He slowly lifted his head to see what awaited him next, he new he couldn't handle much more before the shadows took him as well. Now in front him stood his parents but they did not bring eyes full of sympathy, no they face showed scorn and hatred. "I don't believe this, my own son a good for nothing ghost!" Jack said. "And yet with all your powers you still managed to hurt the ones you love, what use are you!" Maggie continued. "Mom Dad I, but, I, I didn't know." Danny answered in clear speechlessness his parents now hovering right over him. "Well Danny if you don't know why you are here or what good you are then maybe, you don't deserve to live!", as jack finished both parents each raised some sort of ghost destroying devices and pointed them at Danny. Slowly inching back he begin to cry out. "NO, PLEASE DON'T, I'M SORR" they fired.

Danny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Danny awoke screaming, sweat poring down his body as his family busted into his room, battle ready.

Maggie: DANNY WHATS WRONG?

She yelled, entering his room with the Fenton Ghost beater in hand (A Bat).

Jack: IS IT A GHOST?

He asked wielding every portable ghost weapon he could carry.

All Danny could do was sit and pant from the sudden shock, luckily he didn't phase through his bed.

Maggie: Danny, are you ok?

She asked again, this time in a softer tone, approaching her youngest child.

Danny soon regained stability an began to answer.

Danny: Ya, "PANT" I'm "PANT" fine "PANT" just had a "PANT" bad dream.

He wheezed through short breaths as his family looked on

Jack: OH, so there isn't a ghost? I'm goin back to bed.

Because of his thoughtless words two elbows to the face from his wife and daughter met him.

Jack: Agh, I mean are you ok?

He said in a more caring tone, stroking his soar bruises.

Danny: Ya I'm ok, sorry I woke you guys,. Man, I feel like such a little kid.

Danny mumbled as both Jack and Maggie walked back to their room at Danny's request, Jazz remained, soon sitting next to Danny on his bed.

Jazz: That's because you are a kid Danny.

She said, but not in a snooty older sister voice, yet in a more caring older sibling tone.

Danny didn't even notice, full consumed in thought.

Jazz: So you wanna talk or somethin?

Danny stared at her for a minute wondering what she had said why she was being so nice.

Danny: No, thank you I'll be find you just go back to bed and get the wrest of your beauty sleep, god knows you need it.

He said forcing out a smirk

Jazz: I'll just take that as a, goodnight and I love you Jazz. For your sake.

Jazz walked back to her room as Danny laid back down, knowing full well there was no way he was going to get any sleep that night.

Somewhere, a lone figure was watching, and smiling.

: Hmm, I see we hit a soft spot, well, lets hit it again, but this time, harder. What do you think my friend?

Wolf: Brilliant idea master.

The next morning Danny blasted his alarm clock just as it was starting to go off, he knew it wasn't going to be a good day. Danny soon left his house and met up with Sam and Tucker on their way to school. Danny being worried of what they might say didn't mention a thing about his nightmare; instead he put on a fake smile and made small talk on their way to school. The day passed like normal with little ghost activity except for The Box Ghost.

Danny: How the hell does he keep getting out?

Tucker: I don't know but it's getting on my nerves.

Sam: Tell me about, lately every time he breaks out he's been tryin to fondle my ti "KABOOM!"

She was cut off by yet another explosion. It seemingly shook the earth as "not again" looks crossed everyone's faces.

Danny: "SIGH" I'm goin ghost.

Once again blue rings encircled his waste transforming him into Danny Phantom. This time he figured it better to transform before whatever ghost he was about to fight tried to mall Sam. Danny grabbed his friends and jetted off in the direction of the blast, this time had come from the park. When the three arrived the were met by two unknown ghost cloaked in black and one old one with a new hand.

Danny: DAMN IT, NOT YOU AGAIN!

Wolf: That is correct half-breed and this time I am not playing with you, this time you and your little friends, DIE! Starting with her.

The wolf raised his hand pointing right at Sam, she was horrified, frozen in actual fear for once in her life. For once, even with Danny there she feared for her safety.

Danny: YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER, AND THAT A PROMISE!

Danny snarled in the most wicked voice he ever spoke. As Sam looked on, completely taken by Danny's newfound wrath towards a being trying to hurt. In a way she was ecstatic, normally he would just charge in saying so goofy catch phrase like "I don't think so dog breath!" yet this time he was mad and his words were spoken with a passion, something she had never seen before in him, something had changed in the Danny she once new. This time around Danny came at the fight in a calm since of mind, he slowly walked forward putting distance between him and his friends so that the three ghost had to go through him to even look at them. An that's exactly what they would have to do, he would make them rip right through him, because this time, he wasn't going to let any thing or any one hurt his friends, especially Sam.

Wolf: Well, we'll just se about that. HUNTERS ATTACK!

The two-cloaked beings at wolfs side sprung to life and charged right towards Danny. He, being a caught a little off guard through up his energy shield in defense, yet the cloaked ones easily brook through it. From there wrists sprung long, razor sharp blades, the duo nearly hit Danny yet he went intangible just as his shield fell. He quickly tried to retaliated by releasing a full on barrage of energy blast, he smiled seemingly striking his target, yet all he hit were cloaks.

Danny: They disappeared!

Sam: DANNY, BEHIND YOU!

She screamed, Danny turning just as the beings began there assault, this time he didn't have time to dodge. The two slashed at him there blades ripping through his suit leaving shallow wounds in his chest, sending him flying back to the ground in a mist of dust right at the feet of his horrified companions.

Sam/Tuck: DANNY NO!

The two screaming in concern for their friend's life all the while knowing they were useless to assist him. Danny slowly rose to his feet clutching his chest.

Danny: I fine! Just stay back!

He stood again to face the now uncloaked beings. They were devilish creatures, one with the blade on his left hand and a metal claw for a right, the other was its mirror image. Both were dressed in dark camo, black vest capes, pouches encircling their waists and black sandal's. Both wore some sort of gas masks and a headband with weird little squiggly marks on the front metal part of it. Each had white clothe wrapping what little part of the arms showed and what little part of their legs in black. On both the only viewable body parts were there pitch-black hair that went down to their shoulders and their glowing crimson red eyes. Some thing was connecting the two, it appeared to be a chain that extended from each of their claws, the chain appeared to be razor sharp and capable of extending to great lengths. As Danny awaited their next attack he caught a sent in the air, the two reeked of blood and by their looks they wanted more.

Wolf: You like? They're my hunters, my assigns. They kill what ever I tell them to when ever I tell them too. Now my killers destroy, the boy's friends!

The beings sneered.

Wolf: And an do it slow, I want him to watch, I want him to hear, there cries for mercy.

Once again the gruesome pair disappeared, only to show up by the sides of Sam and Tuck, their blade chain encircling their two on the ground. Slowly the two retracted their chain as it brought Sam and Tuck back to back. The chain slowly tightening cutting first into their cloths but then in to there skin, excruciating slow. The two screamed in agony as each blade on the chain slowly sliced into there skin.

Danny: NOOOO! LET THEM GO, YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME!

Wolf: No, my first task is not to fight you, it is to make you SUFFER!

The chains around Sam an Tucker's waist tightened as blood slowly began to trickle from their new wounds, all the while two screaming in agony, begging Danny for his help

Sam: Danny, Please, help us.

She said in an all too weak voice; by now Danny was loosing it, he couldn't take much more he had to fulfill his promise. He charged, blinded by rage as he began his assault.

Wolf: NOT SO FAST HALFA! Move again, and I will have your friends killed instantly. Now the only way to save them is to give up your life to me.

Danny was frozen in horrific shock, the only way to save his friends was to let this scum kill him. What could he do. But a voice soon answered his question.

Sam: No, Danny don't do it, take him out!

Tucker: Ya don't worry about us, if you die they destroy us any way along with every one else!

They screamed, tears running down Sam's face and blood down both their waists.

This only caused the chains to tighten increasing there agony.

Wolf: Well what will it be Half-breed, your friends life or your own?

Danny was broken, down on his knees he was virtually lifeless unable to choose he was shattered what should he do, what could he do, there's no way he was going to let Sam and Tucker, his oldest friends, just die. But if he let himself be killed, Wolf would most likely kill them any way, or at least his hunters would. Yet knowing him he would do it himself to get some sort of sick pleasure out of it. Seconds pasted, then minutes what should he do, the question racked his mind.

Wolf: You better answer quickly or, I'll just kill you all.

He said, some what laughing, that had been it, Danny was broken, he sat there motionless as something once again snapped, something deep in side him just broke loose and was now raising to the top, something new, something powerful, something wicked.

Danny slowly rose to his feet, his head still facing downwards. Once he was fully upright his body began to pulsate with an odd energy.

Wolf: Well boy what will it be your life or there's.

He said again, not realizing what was happening as the chains around Sam and Tucker tightened slightly, yet that was enough, the increase in tension made them both black out.

Once this happened the silent Danny slowly began to laugh, this instantly shocking Wolf.

Wolf: What is so funny mortal? Have you finally snapped?

Danny: Oh know, far from it.

He said in a sly tone, slowly raising his head with one hand on his face. Once fully upright he began to laugh hysterically.

Wolf: Mortal, YOU DARE MOCK ME! I SHALL…

Danny: You shall what? Kill them? Go ahead and try, not that you'll be able to lay another finger on them. Besides now that there out cold, they wont be able to see what I'm about to do to you.

Danny said in a now devilish tone, his power beginning to pulsate once more his power further increasing. His body, slowly rising off the ground, all the while staring evilly at Wolf .

Wolf: What is, QUICKLY KILL THE TWO, THEN THE BOY!

The Hunters were quick to react yet not fast enough, just as they were about to finish their prey of, Danny disappeared, instantly reappearing upside down over his friends and between the hunters. A mixture of shock and horror over took the hunters, if they could even feel such emotions. Danny's hands were extended outright each pointing at a hunter; he fired off two blasts from each hand. Two of the four were shot at their heads and the others at the claws, each hitting their intended targets. As the blasts hit the chains it instantly released Sam and Tucked and those to the face sent the assigns flying. Danny swiftly caught his friends before they hit the ground and in a flash he gently set his them far to the side of the new battlefield. In the distances the assigns tried to stand all the while wolf stared in aw.

In Wolf's mind:

WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THESE POWERS? A minute ago he couldn't even move and now….

He was cut off

: Do not worry Wolf, it is just an act you can still kill him, just have the hunters attack him again, then strike him from behind when he is occupied.

Understanding what he must do, he began to speak out loud.

Wolf: Yes master, I shall obey…

The second voice drifter off as Wolf set into action the plan.

Wolf: I don't know how you did that, BUT NOW YOU DIE!.

Danny: Bring it on…..

The taunt hit Wolf hard, how could a mere half breed freak talk to him like his superior, he would not stand for this.

Wolf: NOW MY HUNTERS KILL THE FREAK AND HIS MORTAL TRASH!

The assigns rose to there feet and charged at the still kneeling Danny, they didn't get with in15 feet when Danny turned his head, the smile he dawned halted the two in there tracks. Regaining their confidence they continued their attack only to be stopped by slamming into another, stronger energy shield Danny had obviously formed without them sensing it. Smiling Danny rose, turning to completely face the now paused assigns. Danny smiled as he dropped his shield, the two snidely grinned as well and began to charge once again yet there expressions and hasty attack were hindered, replaced motionlessness and a terrifying look of shock and surprise . Danny had appeared between the two yet they did not attack him, no the battle was already over. Danny retracted his arms and hovered away from the now frozen killers, with in a few seconds a gasp escaped there hidden lips as the two dropped to there knees, soon falling on there backs, all the while Danny smiled. Wondering what halted his minions charge, he began looking closer, he was soon shocked to notice two gaping holes I the chests of his hunters, ectoplasmic goo oozing from there obviously fatal founds and dripping from Danny's hands. Danny once again began to laugh uncontrollably at his work.

Danny: You see, I told you they wouldn't be able to lay a finger on again.

He gloated between laughs staring at a now shocked and slowly retreating Wolf.

Danny: What's wrong wolf all out of witty comebacks, no more threats, no more insults? Well here, whata you say I give you some advice, RUN!

Danny laughingly said as his tone changed and began to glare at the now terrified Wolf. Soon regaining his nerve Wolf began to charge the smug new Daniel Phantom.

Wolf: DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Danny: Ooh, wrong answer.

He said to himself under his breath, as he once again vanishing this time appearing behind Wolf, halting his charge by again grasping him by the throat.

Danny: Besides you were running the wrong way, now doesn't this position feel familiar? But this time, I will finish you off before Danny can regain control of his body.

Wolf: What, do you, mean, regain control?

He said in gasping breaths to the boy holding him from behind, as Danny's grip tightened a little.

Danny: What, your master didn't tell you?

Wolf: HOW DO YOU? AGHH!

He chocked, as Danny's grip tightened even more.

Danny: Know? Simple, only one of my enemies know about me and would do all this to bring me out.

Wolf: BRING YOU, AGH, WHO ARE YOU!

Danny: The name is DARK, and you, are DEAD!….

Dark released Wolf from his grip yet before he could touch the ground, Dark swung his now free hand, Wolf's eyes enlarging in shock, as his head was removed from his body.

Dark released his fallen foe sending him crashing to the ground into a pool of his own ectoplasmic blood. Being ghosts both Wolf and his Hunters began to fade into nothingness, there souls doomed to be torn apart for all eternity.

Yet Dark just hovered there, over what now was Wolf's final resting place. Smirking happily, soon laughing once again in his devilish tone, he soon began to speak.

Dark: Is that the best you can do?

He slowly looked up

Dark: Brother?

**_F I N ._**

To be continued…..


End file.
